Abnormal School LifeHetalia Gakuen Versi Syalala
by Supersemar11
Summary: Kehidupan sekolah yang syalalala, mulai dari ngeMOS gaje, ikut klub/ekskul, tugas2 nyusahin, sampe pesta dansa, festival, dll. Welcome to Gaje Gakuen! First collab fic by Supersemar11 alias HirokoJones dan DSBJahat. RnR please!
1. Pengenalan TokohSyalalala

Ini adalah fic gabungan pertama by duo sister yang sok pinter bin kagak bener dan suka muter-muter yang bernama Sinta Syalalala (nama samaran dari Demi Lovato) dan Jojo Levesque (?) alias Mbak **Hiroko Jones** dan kakaknya Mbak **DSBJahat**. Keduanya bukanlah orang jahat meski berasal dari planet di Galaksi Entah Apa yang jauh banget dari Pluto. Di sini kami akan membuat cerita tak jelas tentang kehidupan yang tak bisa dibilang 'normal' di Gakuen Hetalia.

Warning: FULL OF CRACK PAIR, humor gak jelas, mengacaukan segala sesuatu, OOC keterlaluan, misstypo maybe (tolong ingatkan), no flame please! Soalnya di planet LuciferituJAHAT... (skip) gak pernah ada kebakaran dan krismon, jadi tolong jangan bakar fic ini (bakar taiyaki aja sono) dan jagalah kebersihan.

Pertamanya kita bikin pengenalan tokoh dulu ya~

Keterangan: -M- : Male, alias cowok. -F- : Female, alias cewek (itu sih semua juga udah pada tau, mbak... ==)

* * *

><p><strong>IcelandIce** -M-

Tokoh yang lumayan penting (?) di sini. Cowok yang sok cool tapi sebenernya cengeng bin labil (?), pengurus perpustakaan yang sepi, jarang ada pengunjung, nggak laku-laku kayak vokalis Wali. Meski begitu dia tetep jadi anak perpus dan selalu bersedia nyariin buku pesenan temen-temennya. Anak tingkat 2 yang males banget ngomong 'kakak' ke kakaknya sendiri tapi sebenernya dia pengen banget buat ngomong. Satu lagi, dia stalker gila yang selalu menjadikan Berwald sebagai korbannya.

**Norway** -M-

Cowok kelas menengah atas yang bisa baca pikiran orang seenaknya. Kakak Ice. Cowok expressionless yang cantik banget, tapi benci sama Arthur (lah, apa hubungannya?). Salah satu anggota klub drama yang banyak berperan. Cantik banget kalo dandan jadi cewek. Pernah sewaktu seseorang main ke facebook-nya, ada cowok yang jatuh cinta sama fem! version-nya dan akhirnya mereka menikah, namun berakhir kandas karena Norway selalu menolak saat si cowok mau *piiip*. Jadilah ketahuan kalo Norway itu cowok. Makanya, berhati-hatilah kalau berteman di facebook! (jeh? emangnya kasus itu?)

**Berwald Oxenstierna** -M-

Cowok pendiem yang cool, tapi seleranya parah banget... Diem-diem dia suka ngelakuin kekonyolan yang gak jelas, kayak tiba-tiba pake baju malu-maluin ala Lucia di anime Mermaid Melody, atau pake seifuku, atau nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas lagu Andai Aku Bang Toyib dan Aku Bukan Gayus Tambunan. Saking aneh bin konyolnya selalu jadi sasaran kamera jahanam-nya Ice.

**Tiino Vanemoinen** -M-

Cucunya si penyihir legendaris, mbah Vanemoinen yang punya sampo. Manis dan baik hati, tapi selalu mengalah kayak Seventeen. Masakannya super kagak enak, author aja jiper liatnya. Bagi readers yang baik hati, kalau kalian gak mau keracunan jangan makan masakan dia ya! (#dikemplang Tiino).

**Denmark** -M-

Cowok gaje yang suka ribut enggak jelas. Pendukung NorIce (halah). Penggemar lagu Tumpah Seember dan anime R-18. Suka banget denger curhatan Ice pas lagi labil karena dikecewain sama seluruh dunia. Sok-sokan raja Skandinavia. Salah satu anggota THE RUSUH, geng enggak penting hobi ribut dengan 3 personel yang gagal bikin boyband di Uganda.

**Hongkong** (pacar mbak DSBJa... *dikemplang*) -M-

Cowok Asia adek kandung Yao yang juga adek angkat Arthur yang sok cool tapi juga suka manja ke kak Yao. Ganteng, cakep, cool, imut, keren, cute, kyuuto, kawaii, kakoii, pokoknya ganteng deh! Jago kungfu (meski lebih jago Kak Yao) dan sejumlah jurus beladiri lainnya. Lumayan pinter sebenernya, tapi males belajar jadi banyak ketinggalan (kayak saya dong!). Sama kayak Norway, Hongkong bisa baca pikiran orang, termasuk pikiran Gayus Tambunan yang habis ini mau bikin hotel bintang tujuh (itu obat, mbak ==) di Malta, Singapura dan Ethiopia.

**Wang Yao** -M-

Cowok Cina yang udah tingkat akhir dan udah hampir final stage, tinggal ngalahin bos terakhir aja (emangnya game?). Pinter banget, selain itu juga kuat banget, dan jadi andalan dalam hal obat-obatan dan ngobat-ngobatin dan medicine-medicinan (sama aja ==). Tapi liciknya itu kameni-meni, jadi banyak yang benci. Sayang banget sama adeknya, Hongkong, tapi ke adeknya yang lain jahat kayak DSB.

**Kiku Honda** -M-

Cowok keturunan Jepang yang masih saudara jauh dari Yuuri Chinen, Ryosuke Yamada, Tomohisa Yamashita, Jun Matsumoto, dan Bang Toyib. Cute kayak author (?). Lumayan tertutup tapi sekarang tebuka (kamsudnye?). Maniak manga, anime, doujin, cosplay, ecchi, figma, nendoroid, fanart, yaoi, soto mie, dan lain-lain. Naksir sama adek (saudara) jauhnya, Nesia. Super kreatif, modern tapi juga tradisional (kok iso?). Ketua Klub Seni.

**Taiwan** -F-

Cewek ngerepotin yang suka ngeluh atas segala sesuatu yang dikacaukan oleh double author gila ini. Suka sama Kiku meski dia sering banget gangguin Roderich sampe Roderich gak bisa makan croissant sandwich di Dounkin Donuts selama tiga hari. Salah satu negara Asia Timur yang benci sama Yao, bahkan pernah nulis nama Yao di Jigoku Tsuushin dan Death Note yang dicuri Hitsugaya (?).

**Im Yong Soo & Il Yong Soo** -M-

Kembaran yang bertolak belakang. Satu hobi nyentuh orang, satu lagi langsung bunuh orang yang nyentuh dia. Satu orang ceria, satu lagi tertutup. Satu orang suka sama SM*SH, satu lagi suka sama ST 12. Satu milih Ban Ki Moon, satu lagi malah milih Poo Lho Ngouw dan Miku Hatsune sebagai Sekjen PBB (Perserikatan Banci Bahagia).

**Nesia Syalalala*** (*bukan nama yang sebenernya) -M-

Murid baru dari Indonesia, negeri yang dulu subur makmur namun sekarang kemiskinan menjamur dan rakyatnya banyak nyemplung ke sumur. Cute kayak taksiran author yang inisialnya G dari Gajah Mada (#curcol #dikemplangmbakyangsatulagi). Benci banget sama Netherland yang sialand dan Malay yang alay. Maniak anime kayak Kiku juga, meski yang dikenal cuma anime yg terkenal dan sederet anime hentai dan yaoi (zzz). Ikut ekskul drama, seni, berkebun, dan lain-lain (dasar rakus!)

**Malay Si Alay Kayak Jablay*** (*tentu saja bukan nama sebenarnya) -M-

Cowok nyebelin, adeknya Nesia. Hobinya nyolong dan ngeklaim barang-barang punya kakaknya. Nyolot, tukang ribut, dan nyebelin. Nesia jelas-jelas benci Malay karena dia nyembunyiin Bang Toyib di negaranya sebagai suaka margasatwa (?). Naksir sama Vietnam diam-diam.

**Thailand** -M-

Cowok kelainan yang pacarnya adalah gajah. Dia pencinta gajah. Meski cintanya terpisahkan oleh jarak, namun dalam hati mereka selalu dekat (apa sih?). Karena dia satu-satunya negara Asia Tenggara yang gak pernah dijajah, dia jadi pencinta gajah. Sebenernya Thailand secret admirernya Gajah Mada.

**Vietnam** -F-

Cewek gaje penggemar megane dan Ludwig. Meganeholicsnya keterlaluan, sampe-sampe memaksa gajah tercinta Thailand memakai kacamata. Fans musik-musik dalam berbagai genre dan saking sukanya dia bikin VietXGen buat ngeshare lagu-lagu kesukaannya, dari yang pasaran sampe nggak pasaran. Kabarnya, berbagai negara ngakses situs ini termasuk author *promosi*.

**Elizaveta Hedervary** -F-

Fujoshi parah yang udah nyampe titik lebur kematian. Mantan si Roderich, dan ngefans sama Ludwig. Cewek ngerepotin yang selalu minta Ice supaya ngoleksi doujin-doujin langka yang dikarang sama pengarang-pengarang terkenal kayak Hiroko Jones dan DSBJahat (?).

**Roderich Edelstein** -M-

Cowok pelit sok kaya yang ke mana-mana pake mobil Rolls Royce, pake baju sutra rancangan duet maut Giorgio Armani dan Ivan Guna-guna. Tasnya merek Louis Vuitton (ASLI!). Hobi maenan musik, jadi ketua ekskul musik dah (=,=). Asli pinter dan megane-nya itu, gak nahan! Jadi figur idola buat Ice, Hongkong, dan tukang somay warung sebelah.

**Vash Zwingli** -M-

Cowok tsundere yang emosinya labil (?), suka bikin ruangan hancur dengan tembakannya. Protektif ke adeknya, Lily. Naksir sama Roderich tapi kagak mau ngaku (dasar tsundere!)

**Lily Zwingli Trilili Kecebur Kali** (digubah seenaknya)-F-

Cewek imut adik Vash yang selalu riang gembira karena dia adalah anak gembala yang selalu tertawa-tawa. Dia hobinya menjahit dan melakukan pekerjaan 'TATA BUSANA' yang jadi Hell Subject di sekolah author (#curcol). Pernah ngejahitin baju buat penjahat-penjahat Sisilia yang mau kabur ke kondangan Gundam Exia dan Kamen Rider Den-O dengan membawa 1000 dari Gayus Tambunan dan sebongkah berlian dan beras dari (orang yang mengaku) bukan Bang Toyib.

**9iLZz bEILSChMiDtZz** (alay =.=) -M-

Cowok albino alay dan suka mengacaukan EyD yang sebenernya udah tingkat atas meski bego sangat, anak SD yang sering bolos dan lebih sering maenan PS sama nonton Miyabi aja lebih pinter dari dia (heran, kok iso yo naek tingkat?). Super miskin, kagak punya apa-apa. Dia selalu ngutang ke adeknya dan tentu aja kagak dibayar2. Saking miskinnya gak pernah bayar pajak untuk Gayus. Udah tau miskin tapi super-sombong bin narsis dan selalu ngeledek Ethiopia.

**Ludwig** -M-

Adek Gilbert yang jelas-jelas beda jauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh sama kakaknya. Ludwig menganut paham fasisme, sedangkan Gilbert menganut faham narsisme. Ludwig (entah sejak kapan) jadi idola cewek-cewek karena baik, cool, tegas, berwibawa, sispek, dan bisa mengikat tali sepatu.

**Feliciano Vargas** -M-

Cowok super duper bego yang kagak jelas. Lemah bin cengeng, manja pula! Tapi jago banget soal seni, karena itu dia masuk ekskul seni dan sepakbola. Hobi ngebenerin antena TV, karena itu dia selalu bikin bendera putih enggak jelas. Penyuka pasta tingkat akut, karena itu ngarep banget ada mata pelajaran Pastologi (bukan Patologi!) yang ngebahas pasta dan perselingkuhan Winston Curchill dengan sekertaris pribadinya.

**Lovino Vargas** -M-

Kakak kembar Feli. Hobinya nyalah-nyalahin Ludwig gara-gara personil Kangen Band disandera Bang Toyib. Suka banget sama tomat dan pasta, meski sebenernya di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam dia paling suka Klepon.

**aNt0n!Oo c4rR!eD0zzZz...** (alay part 2) -M-

Cowok alay nggak jelas yang pernah jadi host di acara Duel-Antar-Negara di fic mbak DSB dan pernah jadi ketua kelas waktu kelas 9 seperti di fic mbak Hiroko (jiah, promosi lagi). Suka nonton Dora The Explorer dan sukaaa banget makan tomat sampe pernah bikin Monumen Tomat Tidak Nasional di Atlantis. Suka joget-joget enggak jelas, kadang ngedance alay pake baju rombeng, kadang jaipongan pake musik rock, dan kadang dansa Waltz sama badut Ancol.

**Netherlands/kepala duren/mbah dukun/Bang Toyib*** (*nama alias sewaktu masih buron di Pemalang sana.) -M-

Cowok gila yang punya dendam ke Nesia. Nesia aja gak bisa abis pikir. Penggemar Vengaboys yang diledek sama Five kalo salah satu personilnya itu idiot. Cowok yang suka teddy bear, red heart apalagi pake bunga mawar merah yang berarti tanda cinta. Padahal, adeknya sendiri gak suka sama dia gara-gara terlalu nyolot.

**Belgium/Bella/Bella /Sukimin*** -F- (*nama alias sewaktu masih buron sejak kasus Bom Bali 00)

Cewek sok supermodel padahal kerjaannya cuma ngerakit bom dan cuci piring. Selalu dipusingin sama Eduard dan Justin Bieber. Pernah dicalonkan sebagai ketua PSSI dan juru kunci Merapi yang baru.

**Heracles Situmorang Karpusi** (Heracles Si Tukang Molor Ti Beurang Kagak Rela Pulang Siang *?*) -M-

Murid tingkat atas yang hobinya molor dan ngupil. Tugas-tugasnya kebanyakan dikerjain sama kucingnya, termasuk tugas negara (makanya ekonomi dll dia anjlok). Baik ke adek-adek kelasnya karena sering ditraktir mi ayam, bakso, dan detergen rasa Apel.

**Feliks Lukasiewicz** -M-

Cowok centil gaje gak jelas yang rumahnya warna pink dan gila kuda kayak author (kyaa!). Ngidolain Marie Curie dan Marie Regal. Gak sadar kalau ditaksir sama Gilbert. Manja ke Toris dan Dorce Gamalama. Sebel banget sama Gilbert, Roderich,dan Ivan alias Tiga Serangkai yang jadi penerbit buku di Solo itu loh, karena mereka bertiga telah mencoba untuk menghapuskan 'Polandia' dari peta.

**Seychelles-**F-

Anak yang baru masuk perguruan dan kaget kalo ternyata makhluknya gak waras semua. Kayak Thailand,dia kelainan tapi bedanya dia cinta sama ikan (apalagi yang baru dijampi-jampi sama Mbah Ponari). Pengen banget makan mie ayam rasa ikan bakar dan ikan bakar rasa stroberi kayak pasta gigi P*pso***t yang ada di wastafelnya

**Francis Bonnefoy** -M-

Bapak-bapak telat masuk sekolah (?). Ralat, sebenernya dia gak setua itu, tapi jenggotnya yang bikin author speechless itu bikin dia keliatan setua Albus Dumbledore atau Severus Snape tahun 5033. Jago masak dan merancang pakaian, tipe banci rumah tangga idaman (?). Penggemar ecchi dan hentai yang hobinya -piiip- , -piiip- dan -piiip- (yang bisa melihat kata-kata disensor ini hanyalah orang pinter berhati suci). Hobi bawa bunga mawar dan gigit-gigit bunga mawar kayak yang nggak punya makanan aja. Entah kenapa seluruh sekolah jiper sama dia dan ke-piiip-annya.

**Matthew Williams**

Pacarnya Lady Gaga abal alias Lady Gagap, tapi udah putus. Cowok merana yang selalu dilupakan oleh semua orang, bahkan author nyaris lupa siapa dia, entah dia itu supir kopaja atau pemain lenong author kagak tau, yang author tau cuma adalah dia adik kembar Alfred yang juga adek angkat Francis dan Arthur yang dulu ngerebutin dia. Kalo nggak salah dia punya beruang yang imut banget kayak author (#dibunuhramerame)

**Alfred F. Jones** -M-

Adek angkat Arthur yang disayang banget sama Arthur. Maniak Hero, hamburger, Miley Cyrus, dan banyak lagi. Kekanakan dan bodoh meski adidaya. Motonya "Tsumari, ore wa Hero da!", "Gue Hero dan Seme semua orang!", dan "Like Obama, Benjamin Franklin, George Washington, Miley Cyrus, Aaron Carter, Superman and Suparman said, AMERICA IS HERO!". Penyanyi favoritnya udah jelas Aaron Carter, Miley Cyrus, Peter Parker, dan Ponari.

**Arthur Kirkland** -M-

Ketua OSIS sebelum pemilihan tahun ajaran berikutnya. Cowok yang sayang banget sama adiknya, Alfred. Hobi baca buku juga, suka nyusahin Ice dengan nyuruh dia nyariin buku-buku tebel gak penting buat ritual sesat yang jelas-jelas kagak ada di perpus. Anggota klub drama yang hobi banget minum teh, bahkan pernah perang gara-gara teh. Hobi nyolot gara-gara hal gak penting. Dia juga bisa baca pikiran orang kayak Norway sama Hongkong. Pokoknya gitu.

**Peter Kirkland** -M-

Anak kecil gaje yang baru tingkat satu. Anak baru juga, kayak Nesia, Seychelles, Ethiopia, dan lain-lain. Hobi ribut dan ngejek nggak jelas kayak orang East End dan Kutub Selatan. Benci kakaknya, Arthur. Cita-citanya jadi dewasa dan menjadikan Sealand negara adidaya di tahun 4059.

**Eire/Ireland** -M-

Adik cowok Arthur yang sering gak dianggep dan bahkan pernah didiskriminasikan sama kakaknya itu. Kutuan dan ketombean, bagaikan bintang bertaburan di langit senja. Punya saudara kembar yaitu Irene (North Ireland). Benci sama Arthur tapi juga sayang sama kakaknya itu, karena itu dia hobi muter lagu I Hate You But I Love You dan Goyang Duyu.

**Eduard Von Bock** -M-

Cowok gaje gila dangdutan dan idolanya adalah Rhoma Irama dan Ria Enes. Lagu favoritnya adalah Susan dan Begadang Jangan Begadang. Buku favorit: Twilight Series, karena namanya muncul jadi tokoh utama dan digambarin ganteng. Sebenernya dia narsis kayak Gilbert, Narcisuss, dan Ibu tirinya Snow White. Sebenernya pinter tapi nilainya suka anjlok gara-gara kebanyakan dangdutan.

**Ivan Braginski** -M-

Cowok gede yang dinginnya gak kalah sama Kutub Utara alias Kuut (baca: koit) dan Kutub Selatan alias Kusel (baca: kucel). Pengen menghangatkan dirinya dengan cara menjampi-jampi Mbah Japra di Gunung Gelantung. Punya feeling tersembunyi (?) terhadap Toris yang nasibnya miris karena teriris-iris di hari Kamis oleh sang masinis berkumis dan beralis yang ingin makan kismis.

**Toris Lorinaitis** -M-

Cowok yang sering dimanfaatkan sama Ivan. Benci banget sama masinis (liat paragraf sebelumnya). Naksir sama Natalia, dan karena Natalia suka Ivan, jadilah cinta segitiga daur ulang.

**Raivis Galante** -M-

Cowok kasihan dan merana yang nasibnya selalu saja tak mau berpihak padanya. Bestfriend-nya itu juniornya sendiri, Sealand alias Peter alias Umar Patek. Suka sama Ivan (?).

**Natalia Arlovskay**a -F-

Cewek yandere hayang kawin (?) sampe-sampe selalu muter lagu "KAWIN". Penggemar gile Ludwig yang sispeknya kebangetan, meski juga suka tipe shota kayak Raivis. Cimat (cinta mati) sama kakaknya, Ivan.

**Yekaterina Katushya** -F-

Cewek bohay yang jadi inceran para ecchiholics (?). Kakak Ivan dan Natalia. Salah satu fans setia Ludwig, dan selalu ngefans sama cowok-cowok Slavia yang sangar (apa maksudnya coba?). Nggak bisa diandelin, karena itu selalu mengandalkan Ivan, Ki Joko Bego, dan kantong ajaib.

* * *

><p>Sekian dahulu dari kami, kalau ada kata-kata yang salah mohon dimaafkan karena tak sesuai dengan perikemanusiaan dan peri keadilan. Dan perjuangan pergerakan kemerdekaan Indonesia telah sampailah kepada saat yang berbahagia dengan selamat sentausa mengantarkan rakyat Indonesia ke depan pintu gerbang kemerdekaan yang merdeka, bersatu, berdaulat, dan bikin author capek nulisnya. Sampai chapter berikutnya yang langsung cerita yang gak kalah ajaib sama facebook!<p>

N.B: karakter-karakter yang nggak dimunculin di sini tapi muncul di cerita artinya tokoh yang kurang penting/jarang dibahas/author lupa nulis di sini/apapun yang terjadiku kan selalu ada untukmu, janganlah kau bersedih...#plak

It's the **R** to the **E** to the **V** to the **I**-**E**-**W**! *sok ngerap gaje*. Kalo gak review nanti ditabok Sadako bonus digelitikin Patrick Star.


	2. Chapter 1

Yo~ Yo~ Kembali dengan duo author sarap yang sebenernya adalah meister Gundam Seravee ini lho~ Supersemar11! ! Selamat menikmati fic ini sambil minum kopi makan kue pancong (soundtrack dorama *?* Jadi Pocong). Sebenernya, Hiroko Jones harusnya hiatus dulu karena UN, tapi dia tetap saja membandel dan membangkangi peraturan di dunia gila ini. David Archuleta aja gak UN! Ya kan mas? (Jawaban Archuleta: ya kagak tau! SKSD dah elo!)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Semua nama yang kami sebut di sini adalah milik Himaruya, Bang Toyib, dan sekertaris pribadinya (?). Kalau mau gugat kehancuran fic ini, silahkan datang ke Lapangan Takpernahada di desa Abalisme, kecamatan Apatau kabupaten Bapak Itu. Dijamin nggak akan menang gugatan soalnya kita gak ada di sana.<p>

Rating: buat jaga jaga ada hal menyeramkan T sajalah *kabur*

Warning: OOT atas bawah, OOC semuanya, CRACK PAIR, tragedi 11 September, Pembunuhan oleh Ryan Jombang, bikin kalian pengen goyang Inul atau dangdutan, de el el.

Pairing in this chapter: nggak tau, Bang Toyib x Sepia kekasih gelapnya kali (pantesan tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran abang gak pulang-pulang, huh!). Slight AmeChu dan VashRode kali (itu pun gaje sangat).

* * *

><p>"<em>Di malam yang sesunyi ini, Gayus sendiri tiada yang menemani. Akhirnya kini kusadari, Ponari berlari, tinggalkan diriku. Adakah semua kan terulang kisah si Kiku yang seperti dulu. Hanya Mbah dukun yang kubunuh dan mutilasi di dalam hatiku, takkan pernah hilang. Dosa-dosaku untuk selamanya~ Mengapa terjadi kepada Granada. Aku tak percaya~ Prussia telah tiada... Haruskah ku pergi tinggalkan sekolah agar aku dapat membunuh DPR~<em>"

Beginilah lagu gaje yang dinyanyikan personifikasi negara kita-Indonesia saking BT-nya menunggu masuk. Pasalnya, di Indonesia dia masuk jam setengah 7 pagi-atau jam 7, tapi di sini mereka masuk Jam 9-an. Sekarang tahun ajaran baru, dan dia jadi murid baru tingkat menengah bareng sama Seychelles. Selain itu, banyak juga anak-anak baru kelas satu yang disuruh Goyang Dombret rasa kelapa muda.

"Murid baru kumpul, kalo nggak ntar dipukul pake kayu dempul yang tumpul~!" teriak orang gila di seberang lautan yang sedang jogetan dan dangdutan sama orangutan di Kalimantan-ralat tapi Guru BK yang nama julukannya adalah Pak Pengumuman (julukannya gak elit banget). Pengumuman yang diteriakkan dari ujung kulon dan ujung (atap) genteng rumah author sangat kencang bagaikan Barbarossa memakan Samudera Hindia, dan sangat menakutkan jadi terpaksa anak-anak baru dan anak kelas rendah yang baru masuk berbaris di tukang Mie Instant yang bahasa planet tuingtuingsafari-nya adalah 'LAPANGAN UPACARA'.

Nesia super ngantuk ngedengerin pengumuman-pengumuman yang ditujukan untuk anak kelas rendah dan mempelai yang berbahagia. Jelas-jelas dia bukan tingkat rendah, tapi menengah. Cowok itu udah nyaris gak sadar dia ada di dunia nyata, cerita author, apa di dalam dunia Age of Empires II. Tapi dia tetep ngedengerin sebagai orang bertatakrama baik dan berbahagia.

"Lalu, untuk murid-murid baru kelas menengah dan atasnya (kagak jelas banget), nanti silahkan hubungi ketua OSIS kita saat ini untuk menunjukkan kelas masing-masing. Jangan lupa, nanti kalian harus menyisihkan koin kalian untuk OSIS! Sekarang bubar!"

Bak pejabat antri beras miskin, mereka berebutan keluar dengan sangat (tak) tertib. Anak-anak kelas rendah yang baru masuk langsung ke ruang mereka masing-masing buat di-MOS diantar sama kakak senior mereka. Sedangkan, anak-anak kelas menengah malahan ke ketua OSIS sekolah ini, Arthur Kirkland alias martabak mini rasa keju (author lagi laper).

* * *

><p>"Kalian anak-anak baru bukan? Akan kuantar kalian keliling sekolah dan menunjukkan asrama kalian. Asrama putra dan putri dipisah, putra di sebelah selatan dan putri ada di sebelah sana."<p>

"Sana itu di mana, mbak?" protes Sey.

"Lurus, ke kiri, ke kanan, kiri, kiri, lewat ujung kulon, lewat hutan, jembatan, dan gunung tertinggi (dinyanyikan ala Dora)~ Ada sumur, nyebur, jatuh, mati. Di situlah asramamu untuk selamanya." celetuk salah satu murid baru di sini juga, yaitu Thailand.

"Buset dah kenapa ke asrama doang harus pake lewat jembatan sama sumur?" Nesia sweatdrop.

Arthur mengacuhkan Nesia dan malah memperdulikan laba-laba warna pink alay yang make pita yang sedang hinggap di jendela bagaikan burung kakatua. "Asrama-asrama ini biasanya dibagi berdasarkan tingkatan, sih. Yang udah tingkat atas udah punya kamar sendiri,"

"Terus di sini ada ruang santai atau ruang rekreasi, terus ini perpustakaan, sebelah sana kantin, terus itu ruang kelasnya, bla bla bla..." Arthur ngoceh kepanjangan bagaikan pidato Kepala Sekolah author disambung pidato Presiden ditambah pidato Gayus diselingi konser Bang Toyib dan ditutup oleh 12 lagu solo oleh tukang es cendol.

Nesia, Seychelles, Thailand. dan anak-anak baru menengah lainnya manggut-manggut tapi enggak ngerti. Arthur terus berkoar sampe mulutnya berbusa ala Kodomo. "Intinya gitu. Kalau udah sekolah di sini beberapa hari juga udah apal kok, tenang aja," katanya mengakhiri pidatonya secara enggak jelas. Si anak-anak baru cuman ngangguk gaya anak metal yang selalu optimis padahal mereka ngangguk-angguk karena dengerin lagu Gayus Seorang Kapiten yang dinyanyiin sama Sevenfold ft. Didi Kempot.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di kalangan anak-anak kelas 1 yang masih innocent, chibi, imut, kawaii, shota...<p>

"Hahaha! Adik-adik yang masih ingusan dan masih suka nonton Barney sama Teletubbies rate M (?), kalian semua harus panggil aku HERO! Karena aku HERO kalian semua! Kalau gak ada HERO, McDonald's favorit kalian gak bakal ada!" teriak seseorang yaitu Dia-Yang-Namanya-Sungguh-Males-Author-Sebut.

"Heh, nge-MOS itu yang bener!" kata Yao sang ketua murid yang udah final stage.

"Hmm, hajimemashite, watashi wa Kiku Honda, anata no senpai desu. Doozo yoroshiku," Kiku memperkenalkan diri seformal mungkin kepada adik-adik kelasnya yang bahkan enggak ngerti dia ngomong apa.

"Gue Alfred alias HERO!" gumam You-Know-Who sambil makan burger dari McD dan Burger King sekaligus.

"Dan saya Wang Yao. Salam kenal semuanya!"

"Salam kenal, kaak!" teriak bocah-bocah shota tersebut dengan suara cempreng alay yang intonasinya kayak yang teriak 'Copet' atau 'Bang, es cendol rasa barbekyunya satu!'

Alfred mengelilingi meja murid-murid baru sambil nari balet. "Perkenalkan dirimu masing-masing atau kalian akan diperkosa Joker dan Robin," sahutnya dengan nada (sok) sangar kayak preman banci yang hobi makan mi instan rasa kaos kaki.

"Kak, emangnya Joker sama Robin pacaran ya? Mereka pernah xxx ala rate M gitu?" pertanyaan yang super gak penting dan OOT kayak Joko Sembung itu dilontarkan oleh junior kagak penting, Timor.

"Iya, sebenernya mereka itu teman sejak kecil yang dipisahkan oleh orang tuanya yang kejam. Mereka bertemu lagi sewaktu SMA dan bercinta diam-diam sambil makan mi ayam, tapi nenek kolot si Robin, yaitu Tinky Winky memergokinya. Sebagai hukuman, Robin gak dikasih makan mi ayam dan kue tubby selama sebulan dan Joker dikurung di Nusakambangan bareng Si Kancil anak nakal. Demi Robin, Joker mencoba melepaskan diri dari sel lewat koneksi Gayus Tambunan dan Doraemon. Setelah bebas, Joker masih harus menghancurkan 7 horcrux Lord De'lemot, kemudian bertapa di Gunung Tertinggi, menyatukan cinta Romeo dan Jack Dawson, lalu melawan Batman. Setelah itu Robin pun kabur dari rumah orang tuanya dan pindah ke Bikini Bottom dan menginap di rumah pamannya, Patrick Star. Setelah bertemu kembali dan memakan Burger King bersama-sama akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia selamanya..."

Alfred mengakhiri kisah OOT abalnya yang diiringi rengekan biola dan semangkuk bawang bombay rasa alpukat, membuat adik-adik kelas itu terharu tersedu-sedu dan mendayu-dayu.

"Woi, malah cerita nggak bener! Kerja yang bener! Makan gaji buta aje lu!" bentak Yao sambil menggeplak Alfred pake papan tulis plus spidol dan penghapusnya.

"Hmm, mulai perkenalkan kalian satu persatu, adik-adik..." perintah Kiku.

"Aku Peter Kirkland alias Sealand! Aku adalah negara maju adidaya (?) yang sukses dengan wilayahnya yang luas! Bla bla bla..." Peter memperkenalkan diri dengan super amat sangat abal sekali pake banget, bikin Alfred sebel karena dimana-mana juga negara adidaya itu USA, Atlantis, sama Ethiopia.

"Aku Hongkong. Salam kenal," kata pacar au... -ralat- maksudnya, adik Yao yang baik, imut, manis, ganteng, dan tidak suka buang sampah sembarangan.

"Oh, iya. Dia itu adikku, aru. Jangan ada yang macem-macem ya!" kata Yao kepada Kiku, Alfred, dan tukang soto mi di warung Dunkin McPizza FC.

"Kagak kok," kata Alfred, Kiku, dan tukang soto mi secara serempak bak koor upacara bendera memperingati Kematian Der Fuhrer yang dimangsa sama predator yaitu ikan poisoned yang ada di minigame Stronghold Frenzy, padahal sebenarnya dalam hati mereka (terutama Alfred sang musuh besar Yao) ingin membakar Hong Kong seperti Bakso Bakar S* Go*d yang (katanya) dari daging sapi pilihan.

"Silahkan lanjutkan, Hong Kong-kun."

"Aku adalah anak gembala yang selalu riang dan tak hapal UUD 1945. Game favorit saya adalah Zuma. Saya berhasil masuk level Sun God, challenge-an sama Jeki tetangga sebelah." kata Hong Kong yang awalnya nggak niat sama sekali buat cerita. "Oh iya, aku suka banget sama film kisah cinta Hamlet dan Rano Karno, yang judulnya 'Tak Pernah Ada' itu lho! Tau kan, yang sekuelnya namanya 'Abal' yang ditayangin di bioskop Pengcegatau? Sekian dari saya, kurang lebihnya mohon maaf karena saya sedang dalam tahap pembelajaran. Billahi taufik wal hidayah, wa ridha wal inayah, wassalamualaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh."

Semuanya menjawab salam Hong Kong dengan heran, termasuk trio macan-eh salah, Tri mas getir (?) alias orang-orang yang nge-MOS mereka. Setelah cengo, akhirnya Kiku mengangkat tangannya seperti orang mau menyerah dari gunung tertinggi di pegunungan Kilimanjaro yang terletak di sebelah kulkas Iceland, "Berikutnya kau, nona Wy."

"Aku Wy. Anggota klub cheerleader tidak kebanggaan kabupaten Abal, yang ikut kontes dan berhasil menyabet gelar 'TIDAK JUARA'. Keren kan?"

"Coba praktekkin!" teriak Timor. Wy segera mengangguk dan mulai menari-nari heboh sekalian sama bonus goyang gergaji untuk menarik hati anggota DPR. Semuanya sweatdrop. Mana BGM-nya 'Putri Panggung' pula. Setelah Wy beres, Wy langsung mengadahkan tangannya, "Mana sawerannya?"

Jiah, kecil-kecil matre. Gedenya ntar jadi anggota DPR tau rasa! Mereka yang kasihan memberi Wy gopean bahkan cepean dibayar hutang.

"Ng, berikutnya... Timor?"

"Yak, gue Timor makhluk pangkasepna di dieu (translet: gue Timor makhluk ajaib paling ganteng di sini). Karena nama gue itu 'TIMOR' pasti gue merek mobil dari timur. Gue dari timur yang timur-timur lagi. Pokoknya gitu". Perkenalan yang sangatlah tidak jelas itu diakhiri dengan salto heboh dan headbang gaje bak vokalis Hijau Daun.

Abaikan perkenalan-perkenalan super gak jelas. Kita langsung balik arah haluan, yaitu ke The Nordics yang sedang sibuk ngurusin administrasi murid baru yang sebenernya udah kurus. Mereka lagi lieur, ada yang mau bantu? Berhadiah kalender cantik di setiap pembelian kedua lho!

* * *

><p>"Sialan. Nyetempel-nyetempel gini gila ribet banget! Ketua OSIS kita kabur ke mana sih?" Protes manusia yang dapat ditebak bernama Denmark (bilang aja males nyebutin ciri-cirinya).<p>

"Nanti kalo dia datang biar kubunuh." kata pria cantik dengan trademark jepit cantik di rambutnya yang cantik. Taruhan aqua gelas gopean di warung sebelah pasti dia sering pake sabun cantik yang jadi bonus produk apa gitu.

"Apa-apaan dia? Seenaknya aja nganterin anak-anak baru sedangkan kita dipaksa ngerodi yang seharusnya kerjaannya dia. Valkyries-ku pasti mau kusuruh untuk membunuhnya."

"Udahlah, ngomong gak akan nyelesaiin masalah. Gue udah selesai tiga puluh tumpuk tuh, ketua OSIS janji mau traktir gue bajakan di Glodok kalo gue udah selesai segini," kata seorang pria Finlandia.

"Ak' j'g' s'd'h s'l'sai," kata seorang yang kata-katanya mengandung R-18 jadi terpaksa disensor sana-sini.

"Gue juga udah, tapi gini kan gak adil!" protes orang cantik (?) yang diketahui identitasnya dari KTP (Kartu Togel Pak-camat) bernama Norway.

"Denmark, setahuku hanya kau yang belum selesai," komentar seorang yang selalu membawa Puffin keramat yang katanya hasil bertapa di Gunung Bunder dan bertemu dengan roh misterius yang mengakui bahwa namanya Pasta Unyu***)** dan memberikan Puffin keramat yang kabarnya bisa menghidupkan Michael Jackson sampai Alda Risma padahal itu abal seperti janji-janji pejabat.

"Bodo, Ice. Tinggal 15 lembar lagi dari 30 ribu lembar kan lumayan."

"Sini deh, gue bantu. Asal traktir gue Mie Yamin yang di depan itu ya," kata Norway mengambil setengahnya. Tumben dia baik.

"Oke. Mie Yamin toh cuma goceng." jawab Denmark, mengingatkan author DSB akan janjinya mentraktir mie Yamin ke author Hiro-chan (*curcol).

Setelah ngecap-ngecap dan ngelegalisir, akhirnya segala dokumen beres. The Nordics yang masing-masing (kecuali Norway dan Denmark, tentu saja) cuma dapat satu dialog doang langsung keluar dari ruang OSIS yang kena dampak Globalisasi, Global Warming, dan AFCTA (apaan sih?).

"Capek gila! Mending aku ke perpustakaan aja deh," kata Ice.

"Mending makan Mie Yamin, Ice." Komentar Norway.

"Males banget, Nor."

"Jangan panggil gue Nor! Apa apaan tuh? Norak? Panggil gue oniichan! Asal lo tau, si pengce****)** sedang dengerin lagu Vis Veien Ut~versi Norwegianya No Way Out soundtrack Brother Bear!"

"Nggak penting, oke semuanya. Aku mau cabut dulu ke perpus."

"Yah, Ice. Padahal aku mau ke Ragusa. Mau ikut nggak?" tanya orang Finlandia yang di kemudian hari diketahui namanya Tino.

"Beneran? Aku nitip aja boleh gak? Aku mau es krim tiramisu, terus cokelat, terus.."

"Boleh kok," kata Tino tersenyum membuat Berwald yang ada di belakangnya menggunakan death glare terkerennya yang bisa membuat 522.800 orang meninggal, 6 juta orang berdarah-darah dengan luka kecil, luka besar, dan luka sedang-sedang saja, 40 juta orang tertawa terbahak-bahak dan .725 orang mengucapkan 'daisuki' dan 'ai shiteru' kepada author.

"Dasar gila eskrim! Anak kecil kamu!" komentar Norway.

"Lebih baik daripada kamu yang apa-apa minta ditraktir Mie Yamin atau Tekwan di Yellow Corner 'kan?" bantahan Ice membuat Norway langsung tak bisa berkata-kata.

* * *

><p>Daripada cerita ini makin lama makin OOT, mendingan kita loncat lagi (lompat-lompat cerita itu khas anime Hetalia lho!) ke anak-anak baru kelas menengah yang sedang bareng sama ketua OSIS yang gak seawesome pengce yang sedang nulis cerita ini, atau nggak seawesome Super Gayus, pembela kebenaran abal dengan trademark wig Dora terkenalnya itu lho.<p>

"Ini kolam renang misterius yang kabarnya ada Nyi Roro Wetan (?) yang ada di sini. Ini mistis, cuma orang-orang cerdas berhati suci saja yang bisa berenang di sini, itu pun kalau Nyi Roro tak membawa tumbal seperti alumnus entah berapa tahun lalu, yang kalo gak salah namanya M*n*r atau siapa gitu. Yang mati di pesawat itu lho. Terus di sebelah sana itu ada ruang musik, tempat nongkrongnya seksi kesenian OSIS. Tuh, denger aja suara piano dari sana."

Mereka menajamkan telinga dan mendengar lagu Stop Kau Mencuri Hatiku yang diremix dengan lagu Larc~En~Ciel versi piano, "Beneran ini live show?" tanya Sey antusias.

"Bener, mau coba lihat?"

Semuanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Waktu Arthur buka pintu ruang OSIS yang dipassword 'enigma' seperti tentara Jerman waktu itu, semuanya kaget melihat ada dua sosok yang sedang berpelukan, tepatnya seperti Teletubbies minus Lala dan Po (lah, kok apal?) yang waktu author masih kecil dijadiin nama bumbu penyedap abal seperti Lala Lezat dan Sedapo (jangan dianggap bercanda, ini serius lo mas!).

"Roderich? Vash? Kalian sedang apa?"

"Ah... Nggak tau tuh si Vash tiba-tiba memeluk saya padahal saya sedang sibuk merangkai masterpiece terbaik saya yaitu Hello Dangdut yang saya buat untuk penyanyi Opera. Nah, apa yang anda akan lakukan ketua OSIS?" tanya Roderich ber saya-anda karena itulah trademarknya (sejak kapan?).

"Gue cuma kepeleset kok! Apa sih salahnya meluk '_**TEMAN'**_ (A/N: _Bold-Italic-Underline-Caps untuk penekanan_) coba? Lagian siapa sih yang ngepel lantai ginian!" kata mas-mas tsundere yang membawa senapan jenis apa tau, author males ngomongin nama senjata kecuali buat perang.

"Nggak salah kok. Ini anak-anak baru, kenalin." kata Arthur membawa serombongan anak.

"Namaku Nesia,"

"Thailand. Salam kenal,"

"Seychelles!"

"Aku bukan Bang Toyib! Pokoknya namaku bukan Bang Toyib!"

"Hafizah,"

"Jeki."

"Sepia~"

"Nirmala."

"Kita Tertawa."

"Buka Semangat Baru."

"Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir."

Roderich dan Vash sweatdrop mendengar nama-nama gaje itu. Tapi mereka langsung stay cool, "Saya Roderich dan dia Vash. Kami adalah teman teman, teman sepermainan..." Jiah, Roderich malah mulai nyanyi lagu Teman Tapi Mesra (?) yang gaungnya sudah tak terdengar lagi sekarang.

~~(*skip skip skip*- tanda-tanda author males gini dah)~~syalalala~

* * *

><p>"Udah tau kan sekarang ruangan-ruangannya? Sekarang kuantar ke asrama. Kita sekarang di depan asrama wanita. Para siswi, silahkan memasuki kamar yang sudah ditentukan. Kalau nggak ngerti, ada ibu asrama kok di situ. Jangan keluar dulu sebelum kalian dapet izin keluar ya!"<p>

"Ya deh." Kata siswi-siswi yang pergi ke alamnya.

"Sekarang asrama putra ada di sebelah sana. Silahkan masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Oh iya, jangan keluar dulu sebelum ada izin."

"Iya deh,"

Kembali ke anak-anak yang di-MOS oleh OSIS yang tersisa dan tersiksa.

"Yak, sekarang saatnya permainan! Yang mau jadi hero harus ke sini!"

"Permainan? Jah, gak seru."

"Kekanakan," komentar Hong Kong.

"Apa dong?"

"Mendingan main sistem ekonomi kapitalis aja, aru."

"Kapitalis? Liberal dong~"

"Mainnya gimana kak?" tanya Peter sungguh mati dia jadi penasaran oh gadis cantik yang jadi rebutan (?).

"Ya gampang, kalian bikin produk kualitas seadanya ntar dilabelin 'made in china' terus ntar kita serang negara-negara lemah pake gempuran barang-barang ini dengan harga super murah sampe negara itu kebingungan sendiri dengan banjir produk murah."

"Itu mah maunye elo! Hero itu sistemnya liberal mas!"

"Emangnya gua peduli gitu, aru?"

Jadilah beranteman-beranteman gaje antar Alfred dan Yao karena hal yang kurang (tepatnya sama sekali nggak) jelas. Maka itu anak-anak kelas rendah yang baru masuk langsung menanyakan pada bulan yang tahu segalanya, hati dan perasaan (*apa sih?*). Kata Bulan, mereka berantem rebutan Es Cendol bertandatangan Bruno Mars yang berhadiah boneka cantik dari India produksi Bonek dari Hong Kong itu lho. Tau kan? Tau kan? Yang itu lho... *author dibekep*

"Ng~ Alfred-san, Yao-san, apa itu tak mengganggu anak-anak ini?"

"Ng?" Tanya Alfred yang ada di atas tubuh Yao (jangan ngeres! Ini abis pukul-pukulan gaje maksudnya!).

"Nggak ganggu kok, lumayan dapet adegan seru kata Mas Bulan yang tahu segalanya!" Kata Peter. Siapa itu BULAN? Apa anak kelas 9.9 sekolah author?

"Berat, aru~ Tubuhmu berat sekali!" kata Yao yang meronta dan dengan kerennya langsung membalikkan keadaan. Pukul-pukulan gaje antar senior ini sepertinya terulang lagi. Hong Kong malah mendukung kakaknya seperti kakaknya masuk Pro Wrestling WWF (World Wildlife Fund maksudnya) Smack Down dengan peserta Kung Fu Panda dan Underdog itu lho.

"China Amrik sama saja~ Sama-sama jahat..." nyanyi seseorang dari belakang dengan melodi Viking Bonek sama saja. Yao (yang sekarang ada di atas Alfred) dan Alfred langsung berhenti pukul-pukulan gajenya.

"SIAPA YANG NYANYI, ARU?"

"HARUS GUE RUDAL! GAK SOPAN BANGET SAMA GUE!"

"EMANG LO SOPAN, ARU?"

Hening seketika karena author ngeklik tombol mute. Tau mute kan? Itu tuh manik-manik jahanam yang pernah ditelen secara tidak sengaja oleh author DSB (*curcol). Peter (sang pelaku) pura-pura gak tau dan memasang muka tak bersalah bagaikan Gayus Tambunan dan Al Capone habis ketahuan rate M-an.

"Kacau. Sekarang kita belajar lagu kebangsaan Hetalia Gakuen, mars Hetalia Gakuen, hymne Hetalia Gakuen, dan tiga-tiganya versi Dangdut Remix," kata Kiku mendamaikan suasana.

"Buset dah banyak banget, aru,"

"Mendingan kalian ngapalin lagu Stars Spangled Banners aja!" Dia-Yang-Namanya-Pasti-Kalian-Tau langsung digebuk (pake beton) sama Yao, Kiku, dan Sadako.

"Jangan pedulikan Alfred-san yang pintar (majas ironi) itu. Sekarang perhatikan lirik lagu kebangsaan Hetalia Gakuen yang ditulis Kak Yao," kata Kiku sambil menunjuk pink board yang dianiaya sama Yao.

**Lagu Kebangsaan Hetalia Gakuen**

_Kami putra-putri Hetalia Gakuen yang teladan, telat datang pulang duluan _

_Siap mengemban tugas jahanam yang diberikan _

_Asal dikasih traktiran di Warung Bu Parman _

_Bakso, soto mie, mi yamin, atau mi ayam..._

_Guru-guru tak kenal belas kasihan _

_Memberi tugas yang seharusnya tak dikerjakan _

_Waktu bermain akhirnya jadi berkurang_

_Oh, Hetalia Gakuen Hetalia, Hetare seperti Anda _

_Kita belajar bersama menjadi siswa yang teladan dan telatan _

_Menjadi bangsa yang berguna, agar ditraktir pasta~_

_Syalalala~ Syalalala~ Syalalala~ Hetalia Gakuen tercintaaa_ (gak nyambung)

Semua anak sweatdrop melihat lirik yang (kelihatannya) ditulis pake tangan kiri sama Joko Sembung dan John Lenong. Lebih nggak enak lagi waktu dipaksa nyanyi lagu sesat itu, belum lagi harus pake suara tenor dengan irama dangdut. Sebagian siswa udah teler karena gak kuat.

"Payah, aru. Itu kan baru satu lagu, masih ada mars sama hymne-nya juga,"

Semua murid langsung jungkir balik, salto, kayang, dan loncat harimau. Belum selesai mereka melakukan adegan senam tersebut, spidol ungu terkutuk Yao udah menari-nari sambil memperkosa pink board cantik hadiah beli detergen rasa martabak.

**Mars Hetalia Gakuen** (buat cowok)

_Mars, Mars, Mars. Mars Joko jantung hati saya~ Pak Lurah tamu istimewa~_ (?)

_Hetalia Gakuen, tempat belajar dan berprestasi_

_Menuntut ilmu, ngegame dan makan pasta _

_Juga menjadi tempat nongkrong para nation gaul _

_Game online dan anime prioritas utama kami _

_Nongkrong di warung Bu Parman itu hobi kami _

_Dan juga membuka situs ecchi buatan Pak Parman _

_Yang diakses oleh Pak Arifinto pada sewaktu sidang paripurna DPR~ wo ho hoo~ _

_Hetalia Gakueeen~ Ooooh~_

(dinyanyikan dengan suara Miku Hatsune ketukan suara 4/4 pada C Major)

**Venus Hetalia Gakuen** (buat cewek)

_Ah, ah, ah, Hurricane venus_ (?) _ah, ah, ah lima menit lagi, ah ah ah_ (?)

_Hetalia Gakuen, tempat belajar dan berprestasi _

_Menuntut ilmu, ngegosip dan ber-fangirl ria _

_Selalu update dengan berita terkini _

_Kamilah ibu-ibu PKK doyan gosip_ (?)

_Bu Parman, Anda masih kalah dengan kami _

_Kami ini lebih sering ngegosip ketimbang anda_

_ Hobi kami selain menggosip adalah menyetrika_

_ Hanya untuk membeli bakso untuk Obama _

_Karena koin untuk Prita dipakai untuk membuat gedung baru DPR _

_Aaa~ Hetalia Gakuen tercintaaaa_

_Tempat fujoshi cantik seperti kami merajalelaaa_

(dinyanyikan dengan suara Pak Parman ketukan suara 5/4 pada Z Minor)

"Aaarrggh! Bisa masuk RSJ saya ngapalin lagu gituan!"

"Ada juga masuk Nusakambangan! Lagunya SARAP sih!"

Yao yang mendengar itu langsung tersinggung, "Menurut sepengetahuan saya, ini tak menyinggung Suku, Ras, Agama, dan Pornografi!"

"Emang Obama, Prita, Arifinto, Pak dan Bu Parman de el el itu nggak menyinggung ya?"

"Nggak pa-pa, HERO sudah mengizinkan atas nama gedung putih yang kabarnya bakal dicat pink ngejreng dan alay pada tahun 9032 nanti."

"Yah, toh nama-nama orang Jepang gak dimasukin. Mungkin bagi Indonesia itu SARA sih..."

"Kok malah ngomongin SARA?"

"Gak tau. Siapa sih yang tukang OOT di dunia ini?"

Semua orang nunjukkin dua orang yang sedang ngetik cerita ini dengan hancurnya. Yang ditunjuk malah mesem-mesem alay, bikin yang ngeliatnya jadi ilpil dan berniat membuang mereka ke Timbuktu, tempat Pak Udin jualan siomay.

"Kak, udah boleh pulang belum?" tanya Hongkong sang anak gembala yang kayaknya udah nggak sabar buat menggembala panda-pandanya.

"Belum, entar kalian masih harus belajar hymne Hetalia Gakuen dulu. Tenang, ini lagu terakhir kok! The last song!" Jawaban Yao membuat anak-anak innocent itu menghela napas berjamaah dengan ketukan 3/4 dan dengan wangi Relaxa rasa jigong.

Yao nulis lagi dengan spidol ungunya yang terkutuk dan selalu mencoba untuk menggoda umat manusia itu:

**Hymne Hetalia Gakuen**

_Kenapa jantungku cenat-cenut setiap bel sekolah berbunyi?_

_Oh Hetalia Gakuen-ku sayang_ (nyambung apa?)

_Sekolah unggulan ciptaan Ancient Rome dan Joko Sembung _

_Yang belum tamat riwayatnya_

_You know me so well Hetalia Gakuen~ _

_Saya rela menjadi si putri sinden panggung untuk anda _

_Kupersembahkan cintaku pada orang-orang yang datang ke sekolah ini_ (berhadiah permen gopean lo!)

_Aqua Gelas jajanan kami _

_Genzy gopean juga andalan kami _

_Semua dapat kita temukan _

_Di warung Bu Parman~_

Anak-anak berusaha menyanyikan lagu OOT ngalor ngidul ngetan ngulon ciptaan dua alien aneh yang belum pernah ke Ujung Kulon. Yah, karena mereka ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke kandang, mereka menyanyikannya dengan setengah hati kayak Vidi Aldiano.

"Gak harmonis, aru! Ayo, samain suaranya!" kata Yao sok jadi dirijen minyak tanah.

"Yang kenceng dong suaranya! Payah nih, gak bisa jadi Hero!" kata Alfred, lagi-lagi bawa-bawa nama supermarket jadul di Pajajaran yang sekarang tinggal nama itu.

"Ng, lebih dilembutkan lagi, kurasa," kata Kiku ikut-ikutan, bagaikan anak ABG labil yang hobinya ngikut-ngikut jadi korban mode.

Akhirnya anak-anak malang itu selesai menyanyikan tiga lagu laknat itu sebanyak 50 kali. "Bagus, aru. Sekarang kalian bisa pulang," kata Yao membuat anak-anak malang itu cerah ceria bagaikan dikasih uang sekolah oleh Melinda. "Besok kalian pake pita gede ala Minnie Mouse di rambut, yang cewek warna kuning ngejreng, yang cowok warna ijo mencrang, terus kalian yang cowok pake tas Spongebob, yang cewek pake tas Dora, dan semuanya pake kaos kaki dan sepatu warna hot pink alay. Inget ya!" kata Yao, membuat anak-anak depresi kembali.

Anak-anak malang itu akhirnya keluar kelas dengan lesu, membayangkan wajah mereka keesokan harinya. Sekarang aja udah keteteran gini, gimana besok? Kayaknya kudu ada kotak amal dengan tagline "Koin Untuk Anak Baru MOS".

~TBC ~ Tsuzuku ~ Mari Bersambung ~ Apalah namanya itu~

* * *

><p>Keterangan:<p>

***)** = Nama diubah dua huruf karena author takut digugat seperti Mbak SPRITa dan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara bintang tujuh alias obat sakit kepalanya Ayin.

****)** = PENGCE (pengacau cerita/pengacau sejarah) adalah julukan dari kami untuk kami berdua~ singkatnya: PENGCE = AUTHOR. syalalala~

*****)** = Syarat dan ketentuan berlaku.

* * *

><p>DSB and Hirochan: Yeii! Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil horee!<p>

Readers: *cengok*

DSB: Akhirnya kami berhasil menyelesaikan fic aneh gaje ini, terima kasih atas perhatiannya, hiks hiks *mulai nangis*.. Tanpa kalian, srooot *ingus meler* kami gak bakal bisa...

Hiroko: Udah, diem sana! Si Guguk di bambu udah nungguin! Katanya mau ngedate di Pohon Toge? Lagian belum selesai juga, mbaaak!

DSB: *ngelap ingus* Oh iya baru chapter 1. Dan sejak kapan gue harus ngedate sama si guguk? Sialan lo! Udah, ayo kasih salam buat readers!

Hiroko: Salam nanaonan, teh?

DSB: Kayak gini... Halo, readers! Gimana ceritanya tadi? Gaje? Sarap? Abal? Kepanjangan? Ah, sudahlah. Bagian mana yang paling kalian suka? *diem sebentar*

Readers: *cengok part 2*

DSB: Aku juga suka itu. Bagian yang kusuka adalah saat Gayus Tambunan pergi belanja ke Bikini Bottom sama Pak dan Bu Parman.

Hiroko: Bagian yang kusuka adalah saat dimana Arthur berhasil jadi artis YouTube karena goyang gergaji.

Oke saudara-saudari sebangsa dan setanah air, jangan lupa review-nya woke?


	3. Chapter 2

Supersemar11's back, alright! Ohayou, minna! Kumaha damang? Oh, I am baik-baik saja, Mister. Sori lama apdet fic ini (_Jangankan ini, fic lain aja terbengkalai! Mbak DSB ficnya udah pada dilalerin tuh saking lama diapdetnya! Gomen minna~!_) Maklum lama soalnya pak RT nyuruh kita dorong kereta api yang lagi mogok di Solomon sono. Udah beres dorong kereta api, kita disuruh ngedorong gajah bengkak yang kagak bisa jalan dan disuruh nyangkul sedalam 12 meter buat nanem toge rasa stroberi. Terserah mau percaya apa kagak, itu sih tergantung kepercayaan masing-masing.

Chapter 2 ini ngebahas tentang MOS! Nulis ini jadi mengingatkan Mbak DSB waktu MOS tahun lalu. Dikerjain kakak kelas, disuruh ini-itu, dikasih banyak tugas, dicium Nurdin Halid, diserempet gerobak bakso, dan dipacarin sama Aaron Carter. Oh iya, mbak Hiroko juga mau di-MOS tahun ini, doain semoga MOSnya lebih kejam dari MOS Mbak DSB! *dikemplang hiro-chan* (gak sakit :P)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Akang yang namanya <strong>Hidekaz Himaruya<strong> yang ditakdirkan jadi pengacau sejarah (nggak kacau ah =.=) ketiga, di bawah kami berdua! *muka sombong* *dikemplang Studio DEEN, Bang Hima, Gentosha, dan Inul Daranista* Dan semua nama penyanyi dangdut maupun yang tidak dangdut yang namanya kami cantumkan dengan seenaknya di sini.

Warning: Kecantikan (?) dua author akan mengalihkan duniamu..-ralat, maksudnya warning! kalimat tadi bisa mengakibatkan 300.000 orang sakit perut dan muntah darah. Selain itu fic ini **super gaje**, **OOT** ke mana-mana kayak Joko Sembung om kami berdua (?). Dan super **OOC**! OOC itu penting! Bisa menghidupkan kembali karakter-karakter yang author juga gak tau beneran idup apa enggak.

* * *

><p>Oke, sekarang adalah saat-saat mengerikan di mana Arthur dan UVERworld berubah jadi Annisa Bahar dan Inul Daranista. Lupakan kegalauan adik-adik kelas yang gak pernah nyambel sambil goyang dombret. Sekarang kita lihat duo Nordics yang ada di warung Mie Yamin seberang Pak Polisi yang selalu dijadikan tempat untuk numpang tanya sebentar atas nama buah-buahan!<p>

"Yamin-nya kurang mantep nih, kurang nendang dan maknyus," komentar Norway dengan ekspresi penyanyi dangdut kehilangan induknya. Yap, nama penyanyi dangdut itu adalah Bondan Winarno setengah mateng.

"Namanya aja gocengan. Kalo mau yang lebih enak ya Yamin Hotel Elit Supermewah!" Denmark mempromosikan hotel abal yang sering dikunjungi oleh Presiden, DPR, Duta Besar, Nursdin Halid, dan sekretaris pribadi mereka yaitu Bang Toyib yang kabur dari istrinya.

"Di mana tuh? Traktir gue, Den!" pinta Norway kayak anak kasihan yang gak pernah ditraktir pake anggaran DPR semasa hidupnya.

"Jangan panggil gue 'Den' dong! Emang gue Deden mantan ketua OSIS dan ketua kelas author Hiroko yang popularitasnya sedang menurun?"

"Kalo gitu gue panggil elo Jabrik aja gimana? Rambut elo kan jabrik" kata Norway yang tidak bermaksud menghina, hanya mengejek.

"Gak elit! Panggil gue Cullen atau sebangsanya gitu kek! Atau Briptu Norman!" protes Denmark kayak anggota DPR, Nurdin Halid, dan Gayus protes ke rakyat yang tidak bersalah apapun-apapun.

"Norman? Nama Antivirus yang udah gak kedengeran lagi gaungnya sekarang?" tanya Norway sok bego.

"Aaah! Bodo! Abisin sono Mie-nya! Jangan sampe gak abis! Goceng itu goceng! Harusnya gue bisa bikin gedung kayak yang direncanain DPR itu, tapi kurang goceng gara-gara ngetraktir elo!"

"Bagus kan, daripada buang-buang duit buat bikin gedung kurang berguna~paling-paling dipake dangdutan~mending dipake makan Mie Yamin aja." nasihat yang cukup membangun (?) itu dilontarkan secara tumben dan tumpah seahe oleh Norway.

"Gue bukan Estonia! Gue gak suka lagu dangdut selain Tumpah Seember! (bohong)" elak Denmark.

"Itu mah lagu India kale mas," Norway ngebantah.

"LAGU INDIA ITU KEONG RACUN TAU!" kata seseorang yang dah bisa ditebak namanya Sinta Tralalala.

"Betul~ Keong Racun itu pemenang Disturbing Song tahun 2099 tahu!" kata pengikutnya yaitu Jojo Menyem-menyem.

Norway dan Denmark yang lagi kencan (?) itu sweatdrop sama dua orang Indonesia keturunan Uganda yang tiba-tiba muncul di Warung Mie Yamin Bu Sukmini itu. Entah mereka penampakan dari apa, tapi kayaknya mereka bukan pocong tidak perjaka atau hantu jeruk lemon. Mungkin keturunan dari John Lenong dan Teletubbies.

* * *

><p>Kembali ke Hetalia Gakuen versi ancur syalala ini...<p>

Yap, anak-anak baru yang di-MOS pada masuk kelas dengan muka madesu. Pasalnya, mereka memakai baju tak layak pakai dengan pita alay di rambutnya. Juga tas Dora/Spongebob dan sepatu pink itu... Yang enggak merasa konyol (anehnya) cuma Peter.

"Aku keren kan (?), minna?" tanya Peter yang pake pita ijo mencrang, pake tas Spongebob dan sepatu pinky pinky seahe (?). Gak cuma itu, mukanya pun dimake-up ala Blair Fowler campur Amingwati.

Semua anak yang liat Peter cuma bisa sweatdrop 5 galon. Kok bisa-bisanya dia seneng? Padahal hampir semua anak baru berusaha menutupi wajahnya saking malunya. Hongkong yang merasa penampilannya malu-malin (sangat!) menutupi wajahnya pake sarung Pak Hansip dan menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok Cina sebanyak 522.800 kali. Timor sampai mengecat wajahnya, pake kacamata item, dan pake nametag gede yang tulisannya "AKU BUKAN TIMOR!".

Wy ngelilitin pita warna-warni di mukanya. Ethiopia pake topeng Tinky Winky, Israel pake topeng Nurdin Halid, dan lainnya ada yang nutupin pake kain pel, sisanya mah pasrah dengan muka madesunya .

"Bagus, kalian semua nurut-aru!" kata Yao, memulai pembicaraan.

"Lah, tapi kok mukanya pada ditutupin sih?" tanya Alfred. "Yah, gue tau muka kalian tuh madesu, gak ganteng kayak HERO, tapi biar madesu kalian harus pede dong! Bla bla bla..."

Nasehat nggak penting Alfred yang panjang lebar kali tinggi plus menghina itu bukin anak-anak baru kepedesan kuping.

"Jangan, gitu, Alfred-san..." kata Kiku sambil natap figma ecchi di atas meja. Entah gimana caranya bisa ada figma itu nggak usah ditanya. Paling-paling Pak Roma sang kepsek lupa nyimpen tuh harta karun.

"Baik, untuk menambah semangat, sekarang kalian nyanyi Lagu Kebangsaan Hetalia Gakuen dulu-aru!"

Anak-anak malang itu pada sweatdrop. Dengan suara sumbang bin nada yang fals, mereka maksain diri nyanyi lagu gak jelas itu. "Kami putra-putri Hetalia Gakuen yang teladan, telat datang pulang duluan. Siap mengemban tugas jahanam yang diberikan..."

"Bagus, bagus! Sekarang kalian nyanyi Mars dan Venus Hetalia Gakuen, teus Hymne-nya!"

Setelah tiga lagu maksa nggak jelas karangan author, John Sebastian Basch, John Meyer, dan John Lenong itu dinyanyikan, terdengar bel enggak jelas.

"Ting-tong! Teet teet! Niin! Driin! Bruum bruum! Prangg! Bruak! Tuing-tuing! Pengumuman-pengumuman! Kepada anak baru di Hetalia Gakuen harap berkumpul di lapangan upacara!"

"Zzz, kalian disuruh kumpul, tuh!" kata Kiku sambil terus mandangin tuh figma ecchi.

* * *

><p>Anak-anak yang penampilannya sungguh tidak rasional itu ke lapangan mau ngantri BLT. Di tengah lapangan udah ada seorang kakek-kakek pake dandanan ala rocker metal. Dialah Pak Roma sang kepsek mesum gaje yang juga kerja sambilan jadi penyanyi dangdut bernama Roma Irama.<p>

"Yo! Anak-anak kelas rendah yang tidak elit dan madesu semua! Kalian tidak pantas menjadi anggota DPR karena dangdut itu seni! Selamat datang di sekolah elit awesome keren punya saya! Kalian yang masih mungil, imut, masih punya darah muda, darahnya para remaja. Yang selalu merasa gagah, tak pernah mau mengalah~~"

Pak Rome koar-koar gaje panjang lebar kagak ada ujungnya. Mana OOT ala Joko Sembung bawa dot lagi, udah gitu ujung-ujungnya pasti ngedangdut. Anak-anak malang itu mendengarkan dengan seksama karena takut dihukum. Tapi paling-paling juga hukumannya juga ngesot keliling lapangan sambil makan aspal dan nyanyi dangdut selama 3 hari 3 malem.

"Saya di sini akan menyanyi dangdut- maksud saya, akan memberikan pengarahan akan tugas kalian sebagai siswa baru di sini. Jadi hari ini kalian harus berkeliling sekolah untuk mencatat ruangan-ruangan di sini. Kalo udah kalian serahin sama saya, udah gitu kalian harus minta tandatangan guru-guru dan kakak kelas! Kalian mintanya jangan kasar, harus lembut-lembut. Lembut dalam bahasa Italia itu piano. Piano mari main piano, piano dimainkan dengan~"

Sebelum Pak Roma tambah ngedangdut, anak-anak udah ngacir duluan sambil bawa kertas buat nyatet ruangan-ruangan di sekolah itu (penting gak sih?). Author DSB dulu juga disuruh kayak gitu #curcol.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, ruang musik, kantin, ruang kelas, lapangan olahraga, gym, lapangan militer, UKS... Ini perpus ya?" kata Hongkong sambil nyelonong masuk perpus. Di sana ada anak tingkat 2 yang sedang baca buku sambil dengerin lagu Kodok dan Semut favoritnya.<p>

"Anak baru?" gumam anak itu. Ice.

"Iya, senpai. Aku anak baru yang baik hati walau tak hapal UUD 1945 dan malah apal isi Kitab Negarakertagama." jawab Hongkong.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Ng, enggak, cuma mau ngerjain tugas. Ini disuruh nyatet ruangan-ruangan sekolah ini. Ini perpus kan?"

"Lu pikir ini lapangan basket? Liat nih banyak buku di sini, jelas-jelas artinya ini toilet!"

"Perpus, senpai!" balas Hongkong.

"Sama aja," jawab Ice ngaco. "By the way, tugasmu udah selesai?"

"Belum, tinggal 3 ruangan lagi yang belum ditulis,"

"Ya udah, 3 ruangan yang belum lu tulis tuh cuman ruang masak, ruang dandan, sama ruang menjahit," kata Ice sambil ngedeket ke Hongkong.

'_Ini sekolah apa domisilinya ibu-ibu PKK? Jangan-jangan di sini ada Bu Sekar guru Tata Busananya author?_' batin Hongkong. "Ya udah senpai, makasih ya!" Hongkong langsung ngacir ke Pak Roma yang sedang makan biskuit kelapa.

"Ada apa, anak muda? Masa muda, masa yang berapi-api~" Jah, ngedangdut lagi!

"Ini mau nyerahin tugas," potong Hongkong sambil ngasih tugasnya. Kayaknya dia orang pertama yang ngumpulin deh. "Ya udah, sekarang kamu tugasnya minta tandatangan guru sama kakak kelas," Pak Roma ngasih lembar tugas lagi, yang berisi tabel nama dan tabel tandatangan.

Hongkong garuk-garuk kepala terus langsung ngacir nyari guru dan kakak kelas. Beberapa menit kemudian temen-temennya juga udah pada nyusul Hongkong nyerahin tugas pertama.

"Eh, lu udah Kong?" tanya Wy.

"Gue bukan King Kong, mbak Wy. Gue juga ogah dipanggil Sekong, gue masih normal."

"Oke dah lu mau dipanggil apa?"

"Nick Carter aja deh, kalo enggak Jesse McCartney," jawab Hongkong.

"Jah, kebagusan! Gue panggil Empu Prapanca aja ya?"

"Oke dah," kata Hongkong yang emang ngefans banget sama tuh empu, sampe Kitab Negarakertagama pun apal semua isinya (padahal dua author juga kagak tau isinya apaan).

"By the way, mau minta tandatangan siapa?"

"Guru-guru dulu aja deh," kata Hongkong yang dibales anggukan sama Wy.

* * *

><p>Terus bapak-bapak berkumis tebel pake baju dinas lewat. Di badgenya tertulis nama Toyib Tambunan. Hongkong sama Wy langsung ngedeketin.<p>

"Pak, boleh minta tandatangannya?"

Si bapak matanya langsung berbinar-binar. "Aduuuh, kalian kalo ngefans sama bapak gak udah segitunya. Jangankan tandatangan, koleksi foto-foto bapak yang lagi pose alay sama video bapak yang sedang dangdutan pun bakal bapak kasih! Bapak tau kalo bapak itu terkenal, diliput sama inpoteimen Uganda dan dapet Kecemplung Aspal Award di Ethiopia. Apalagi bapak jadi tambah terkenal setelah bapak jadi simpenannya Om Wafiq- ups!"

Kalo si bapak gaje itu gak keceplosan, gak bakal berhenti ngomong tuh orang. Dengan gaya sok seleb, si bapak ngasih tandatangan spektakulernya gede-gede, menuhin lembar tugasnya Hongkong sama Wy.

"Pak, tandatangannya kecil aja dong! Ngabisin kertas ini! Kertas itu dibuat dari pohon! Bayangin kalo banyak pohon ditebang buat kertas doang! Kita kan harus menjaga bumi! Sebagai cheerleader baik hati yang tidak pernah buang sampah sembarangan, saya menuntut bapak!" protes Wy yang juga merangkap jadi aktivis mahasiswa yang hobi demo.

"Oh, bapak kan selebritis," Si Pak Toyib minta digampar!

"Bapak bukan selebritis, bapak cuman guru!" Hongkong juga nyolot. (jangan ditiru!)

"Guru? Bapak bukan guru, kasep! Bapak itu penjual mi uduk sambel terasi rasa coklat di kantin sekolah ini, tapi video dangdut bapak spektakuler di Youtube loh! Sebentar lagi bapak bakal nyaningin tetangga bapak, Briptu Norman dan Justin Bieber. Bla bla bla..."

Hongkong sama Wy udah kabur. Ngapain juga minta tanda tangannya kalo bukan guru tapi malah pedagang mi uduk? Ngeselin amat. "Gimana nih, empu?" tanya Wy ke Hongkong.

"KIta minta aja lembar tugas lagi ke Pak Roma," jawab Hongkong alias si Empu Prapanca.

"Ya udah kita ke Dukun Beremak! Capcus!"

"Siapa yang dukun beremak, heh? Sampe lagunya mbak Anastasia Vournikova makan pepaya di hari selasa berubah jadi I Love Bang Mi'un (?) atau lagu Linkin Park berubah jadi SSB (Sakit-Sakit-Bahagia) bapak yang gaholl dan emo ini gak akan ngasih lembar tugas! Kalian jahat sama bapak! Gak akan dapet warisan!" kata Pak Roma sinetron mode yang muncul entah dari mana.

"Bapak jahat.. hiks..." Wy mengeluarkan jurus tidak andalannya, yaitu nangis cabe tomat bawang yang disambel pake terasi. Enak nih.  
>"Apa ada toleransi untuk kami yang awesome ini pak?" tanya Hongkong nantangin.<p>

"Kagak ada!"

"Bapak kejam!" tangis Wy membahana sampai kedengeran sama Jared Leto yang sedang asyik motong kelapa dan kelapa temannya sendiri yaitu Katy Perry (?).

"Oke, kalo gitu saya nantangin bapak! Kita tanding duet maut. Kalo bapak menang, kami gak apa-apa gak dikasih lembar tugas (ga mau nambah-nambah kerjaan soalnya). Tapi kalo kami menang, bapak harus ngasih kami seluruh tanda tangan murid di sini, dan kami yang jadi suhu di sini. Deal or no deal?"

"Oke, bapak terima! Lagian bapak juga sangat yakin kalau bapak yang pernah menang di kontes nyanyi lagu 'TIANGJEMURANSYALALA' di warung kopi Grand Indonesia ini bisa ngalahin kalian."

"Deal ya, kita duet maut di panggung sekolah!"

"Ntar sekalian gue ngebor dah," kata Wy siap-siap bor gigi dan bor sumur minyak. Ati-ati ntar yang keluar lumpur panas.

"Lagunya?" tanya Pak Roma.

"Terserah."

"Oh lagunya Glenn Fredly yang jadi tukang angkat jemuran ya?"

Hongkong sama Wy berpandangan sebentar. Tunggu. Lagu Terserah itu kan lagunya t.A.T.u yang kolaborasi sama Gita KDI? Sejak kapan jadi lagunya Glenn Fredly... lagian tukang angkat jemuran? Sepanjang pengetahuan dengan tabloid 'Cek tidak Ricek pasti salah' Glenn Fredly itu seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Britania Raya yang menikahi Kate Winslet setelah Titanic udah ancur dan filmnya udah bosen ditonton?

"Ya udah, tapi pak Roma mau lagu Syahdu gimana?"

"Kan kami udah bilang terserah, pak..."

"Bapak benci Glenn Fredly! Dia telah merebut Nanne Gronval dan Aaron Carter dari bapak fuhm!" kata Bapak anak kecil mode.

"Suka-suka bapak deh!"

"Asyiiiik!" kata Pak Roma bak Aaron Carter diceburin di Samudra Atlantik Utara. "Bapak mau nyanyi lagu Syahdu sama temen duet bapak waktu di kontes nyanyi..."

"Terserah,"

"SUDAH BAPAK BILANG JANGAN GLENN FREDLY!"

* * *

><p>Beberapa waktu kemudian, mereka naik panggung demi pertaruhan yang sangatlah tidak penting. Lembar tugas. Kalo contekan Ujian Nasional yang kata guru olahraga author Hiroko cuma salah di nomor 17 doang sih gak masalah! #curcol<p>

"Yak! Semua murid yang merupakan murid maupun udah almarhum, kemarilah dan saksikan pertunjukan paling amajing sejagat! BAPAK ROMA YANG AWESOME BIN AMAZING BIN ENTAH APA lawan duo anak kecil nyolot!"

Wy dan Hongkong yang berdiri di panggung lengkap dengan kostum putri panggung dan pangeran dangdut yang katanya lebih terkenal dari akang Maradona dari Zimbabwe langsung merengut 180 derajat dan malah nyanyi-nyanyi Rooftops yang katanya dijiplak sama Vierr*. Maradona bukan dari Zimbabwe? Oh tentu saja. Itu merupakan tanah kelahiran Maradona yang hanya beberapa orang suci yang tidak berotak hentai dan yaoi yang mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa belum ada yang ngumpul?" tanya Pak Roma peserta nomor 1 sekaligus MC karena gak punya uang buat nyewa MC. Kenapa gak Rio Febrian aja? "Kalau gitu yang nonton besok diliburin!"

Serentak semuanya datang berduyun-duyun dan langsung goyang yahud (?) ala konser Avril Lavigne yang nyanyi lagu Janji. Jiah, dasar anak-anak ingin liburan! Baru aja tahun ajaran baru udah ngebet mau libur lagi (persis author).

"Oke! Kita mulai saja, dari peserta terawesome! BANG (?) ROMA DAN TEMAN DUETNYA RI*A SUGIARTO YANG AKAN MENYANYIKAN LAGU SYAHDU yang dihancurkan."

Spotlight yang sebenernya karena senter rusak, menyala-nyala bagaikan api, menyorot Pak Roma dan Bu Ri*a.

_Bila kamu~ di Zimbabwe~ hati rasaaaaaaa syahdu~ _

_Satu hari di Solomon~ hati rasaaaa lucu~_

_ Kuyakin ini semua karena paket wisata_

_Abal Trip yang terkenal seanterod unia~_

_Bila kamu~ di Uganda~ hati rasaaaa syahdu_

_Satu hari di Eritrea~ hati tak kan pilu_

_Bila paket wisata ini kau ambil oh bahagia sekali_

_Tapi bila tak kau ambil Kau kan sakit gigi _(jeh, nyumpahin?)

_Karena aku menyadari kamu orang miskin_

_Tak mungkin bagi dirimu beli BMW rasa stroberi_

_Namun kau kan bahagia Bila slalu berwisata~_

_Bila kamu ikut Abal Trip, hati rasaaaa syahdu~_

_Satu hari, kamu bakal dapet tour guide yang ganteng_

_Kuyakin tour guide itu namanya Rano Karno_

_Jadi bagi kau yang ngefans, silakan hubungi kami~~ _(silahkan baca sambil denger lagu Syahdu_, _dijamin bakal lebih menghayati_)_

Jeh, ini lagu kok malah jadi promosi paket wisata Abal Trip? Padahal seperti yang kita tahu, Abal Trip itu gak dapet lisensi dari negara manapun, bahkan gak pernah dapet award meski Award Paket Wisata Terancur 2079 yang dapet hadiah kuaci tiga biji sekalipun (emang kagak ada award itu). Tapi Pak Roma dan temen duet seperjuangannya, Bu Ri*a, masih aja pede nyanyiin tuh lagu. Padahal lagu aslinya aja udah jarang terdengar, anak-anak muda pun udah banyak yang ngelupain.

Akhirnya beres juga tuh lagu. Pak Roma membungkukkan badan ke arah penonton karena selain pegel, badannya juga udah rada bungkuk (maklum kakek-kakek). "Yeah, gimana penampilan saya tadi? Awesome kan?" tanya Pak Roma heboh. Bu Ri*a udah pergi ke mana tau.

Krik-krik-krik. Hanya jangkrik yang bersuara, sisanya pada cengok dan kemasukan laler.

"Oh, pasti kalian sampai terpaku saking awesomenya! Bapak emang hebat, berbakat, jago nyanyi, ganteng, bla bla bla..."

Penonton tambah bosen.

"Sekarang waktunya penampilan jelek tidak awesome dari dua anak kecil yang masa kecilnya kebanyakan main di lumpur Lapindo. Inilah dia, dua anak baru yang paling ancur sejagat, Hongkong Kingkong dan Wy Busway!" kata Pak Roma seenaknya, bikin dua anak itu pengen ngehajar. Tapi mereka cuman bisa nyanyi.

intro lagu mulai berdendang. Lagu itu...

Hongkong mulai menyanyi dengan suaranya yang tidak khas. Penampilannya sebagai pangeran sama sekali gak cocok sama lagunya.

_Waktu terasa semakin berlalu _

_Tinggalkan cerita tentang Bang Rio _(Febrian)

_Akan tiada lagi tawa pemain_ _BBF_

_Yang selalu ditonton sama Yao-nii diam-diam..._

Wy dengan goyang gergajinya (?) melanjutkan:

_Ada cerita tentang Pak Roma dan Germania_

_ Saat mereka ke Kenya saat dulu kala _

_Ada cerita tentang Alfred dan Arthur senpai _

_Saat mereka ke Dufan, dan Arthur mabuk tornado..._

Lalu mereka bernyanyi bersama dengan tidak harmonisnya dan tidak kompaknya, bagaikan Aaron Carter dan A. Rafiq.

_Teringat di saat Ivan bareng sama Toris _

_Ceritakan semua tentang Uni Soviet..._

_Ada cerita tentang Jelangkung dan Kuntilanak _

_Yang selingkuh bersama dengan Pocong mandi goyang pinggul _

_Ada cerita tentang Suster keramas _

_Saat Busway jadi hancur dimakan godzilla..._

Plok plok plok. Penonton tepuk tangan dengan meriah selagi Hongkong dan Wy membungkukkan badan sok artis profesional padahal lagunya aja ancur gitu. "Gimana tadi penampilan Si Kingkong sama Si Busway? Patinya tidak seawesome saya! Mereka itu jelek, ancur, bla bla bla..."

Penonton udah mulai kesel sama Pak Roma yang jelas-jelas sepihak gitu. "Buat pendukung Pak Roma yang kyut, imut, keren, dan tua-tua keladi ini, ketik** DM** spasi **Romechuakeppzzz** kirim ke tetangga sebelah sebanyak 40 kali. Dijamin bakalan dapet piring tidak cantik yang dilempar sama tetangga anda," katanya.

"Buat pendukung Hongkong sama Wy, ketik **DM** spasi **HK-Wy,** kirim ke 30 orang terdekatmu. Jangan kirim balik! Kalau tidak mengirim dijamin bakal disambet sama Genderuwo dan tidur bareng Kuntilanak" kata Hongkong.

Para murid bingung. Kalo nggak milih Pak Roma nanti mereka bakalan dihukum ngesot di atas sambel terasi dan liburnya mungkin bakal dicabut. Tapi... Genderuwo dan Kuntilanak... Err, pilih disuruh ngesot apa kesambet? Semua anak langsung pada dilema, dan pedagang sampo S*nsilk untuk rambut dilema pun langsung untung.

"Dari polling sms yang masuk, pemenangnya adalah..." Pak Roma baca layar LCD raksasa di tengah panggung. "Pemenangnya adalah... TIDAAAAK!"

Hongkong sama Wy berpandangan bingung. Jelas-jelas yang tertulis di layar itu nama mereka, tapi kok malah si Tidak yang disebut? Tidak itu siapa? Pembantunya Rio Febrian yang selingkuh sama Ridho Roma?

"Pemenangnya, hiks, hiks, Hongkong sama Wy... hiks hiks," kata Pak Roma gak rela, terus nyerahin lembar tugas yang udah penuh tandatangan semua guru dan kakak kelas ke mereka berdua sebagai hadiah taruhannya. "Hore!" kata mereka berdua, terus nyerahin lagi tuh kertas ke Pak Roma. Berarti tugas mereka udah selesai!

"Curang mereka udah," kata Peter yang baru dapet 3 tandatangannya kakak kelas.

"Ya udah, yuk nyari lagi," kata Timor sambil gandeng tangannya Peter ke ruang guru buat minta tandatangan.

**Bersambung~**

* * *

><p>DSB: Minna, sori banget nih ceritanya musti dipotong di sini, habisnya ntar kepanjangan kayak chapter kemaren. Jadi chapter depan masih buat tandatangan. Tapi ngomong-ngomong ini kok nyeleneh banget ya? Niatannya cuman buat MOS dan tandatangan, tapi malah jadi lomba duet kagak jelas. Minna, jangan ganyang saya1 Saya bukan PKI maupun teroris! Saya cuman nyolong jemuran dan dapet uang suap dari Om Gayus doang kok! *kabur*<p>

Hiroko: Apa sih elu Minna-minna-an! Elu mau ketularan Mpok Minah di Bajaj Badjuri Season 10 ya?

DSB: Maaf, bukannya saya bermaksud untuk meniru orang lain, juga tidak bermaksud untuk menggorok lehernya preman pasar, tapi maaf~

Hiro: *fespalm* Apa sih? Ulang tahunnya Alexander Rybak udah lewat tau! *apa hubungannya*. Jadi bagian mana yang paling kau suka?

*reader cengok*

DSB: Jah, itu lagi. Kemaren kan udah dipake, gak elit amat sih lu! Dasar Joko Sembung jalan-jalan ke Zimbabwe! Gak nyambung, Briptu!

Hiro: Ya maaf mas (?). Saya lupa soalnya belum dapet cairan dana dari pemerintah sejak SEA Games diselenggarakan. Dikorupsi duluan sih sama antek-anteknya Soviet dan Suku Maya!

DSB: Ya udah, mendingan bales review sambil baca UUD 1945 aja. Kalo bisa sekalian sambil ngapalin Amandemen tahun 3049-nya juga.

Hiro: Hasil amandemen pasal 33 ayat 3 nih! Bumi dan air serta kekayaan yang terkandung di dalamnya dikuasai oleh Amerika Serikat dan perusahaan asing lainnya, serta pejabat-pejabat ingin korupsi dan selalu membuka situs ecchi yang dipergunakan untuk sebesar-besarnya keuntungan pribadi dan membuat rakyat sengsara namun bahagia karena ada penghiburnya yaitu kontestan KDI, Elvi Sukaesih, Rhoma dan Ridho Irama yang incest-an, sama Rio Febrian!

DSB: Pasal 9 ayat 3, botol ini hanya boleh diisi oleh merk Aq*a (salah baca, yang dibaca malah Kep. Memperindag)

Hiro: Kabur yuk, takutnya ada polisi yang kena rekening gendut ngejar-ngejar kita karena tidak membawa kartu pelajar dan pensil 2B merek 'Polisi Cantik Sekali'. Jadi sebelum kabur seenggaknya kita bales ripiu dulu, udahan ngobrol kagak jelasnya!

* * *

><p>Reviews Reply:<p>

**dark 130898** -nomor ujian? eh salah ya? maaf! m_m :

Dari Hiroko:Iya, saya warga yang patuh tuh. Kakak saya yang gak patuh *buang sampah sembarangan dan korup dana BBM*

Dari DSB: Woi enak aja lu! Saya juga warga negara yang patuh karena hapal Pancasila dan Pembukaan UUD 45 meski pelajaran PKN cuman dapet nilai 6!

**chiarii** yang suka lari-lari:

Dari Hiro: Australia gak ada di pengenalan tokoh soalnya lagi sakit hati yang (katanya) lebih baik sakit gigi gara-gara Nesia mendua sama Kura-kura Ninja dan Galapagos sekaligus. AusNesia? *ngelirik DSB* Pokoknya tunggu kami update~

Dari DSB: Err... AusNesia? Mungkin bakal ditampilin slight doang. Nesia udah direncanain pairingnya, yang jelas bukan Nethere, bukan Malay, bukan Bang Toyib maupun Ade Rai.

**BlackYuki** yang tinggal di Bumi:

Dari Hiro: USUK? Sabar neng.. ini baru aja mereka masuk sekolah ujug-ujug USUK... yang seru harus di tengah-tengah, jadi ayo ikuti fic ini terus!

Dari DSB: Oke dah, tapi nunggu ilham dulu ya. Sekarang kan baru awal-awal, masih ngeMOS, jadi adegan hotnya masih ada di Sri Lanka sono. Tunggu aja ya!

**Zunyahaha** yang suka tertawa:

Dari Hiro: Kami gak suka kok! Apalagi saya! *nyembunyiin surat cinta dan minta balik setelah tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran gak pulang-pulang buat Bang Toyib*. Mereka gak kena epilepsi atau ayan kok, cuma sakit rindu tak kesampaian (lho?). Saya gak suka dangdut kok! *buru-buru ngumpetin album masa lalu yang selalu nonton KDI season 1-3*

Dari DSB: Bohong! Ketimbang saya Hiro-chan tuh yang lebih suka dangdut! Kalo saya mah juga suka *ehm* tapi saya lebih suka lagu rock metal kayak Pelangi Pelangi sama Balonku, lagunya Om Gayus waktu konser di Bali. Bang Toyib? Udah dibilangin juga saya cuman setia sama Hongkong dan tiang jemuran!

**Danielle** **Robert** yang expert:

Dari Hiro: ganteng sih ganteng, tapi dia kan jadi pelaku kasus facebook itu lho! Hymne itu bukan hymne gaje mbak, itu dibuat sepenuh hati oleh sang komposer dari jaman jebot dahulu.

Dari DSB: Iya, Denmark suka NorIce. Alesannya karena dia ngefans sama Mpok Nori dan Kareena Kapur. Iya dia ganteng, keren, mbak Hiro tuh yang nistain profilnya si Norway! Hymnenya gaje? Maklum lagi terinspirasi dari video Mbak Japra yang nyanyi lagu Balonku di Youtube.

**Alexander** (alias put) yang minta dijewer *dikemplang*:  
>Dari Hiro: Bagus! Percaya deh, sama karakter-karakter yang kami nistai! Dijamin coretgakcoret OOC (?).<p>

Dari DSB: Maklum put, si Thailand itu kan bukan anggota DPR dan juga bukan pedagang kaki lima, wajar aja kalo dia suka banget ama gajeh. Dia juga suka Gajah Mada dan Tieria Erde (chara song-nya tie-chan kan Elephant)

**Bonnefoy** **Clementie** yang baik hati:

Dari Hiro: Ceritanya udah dimulai, akang... nikmatin terus ya sambil minum kopi makan kue pancong!

Dari DSB: Ceritanya udah kok, ni udah chapter 2. Gak punya ide buat komen? Bilang aja 'mbak DSB cantik' gitu, biar saya seneng. Ayo dong bilang! Saya cantik kan? Iya kan? *maksa*

**Tanpa** **Nama** yang berbahagia:

Dari Hiro: Mie dan Bakso di sebelah terkontaminasi oleh daging tikus? *pose sentai* Huaa.. Padahal itu langganan saya! *penting gitu*. Nikmati terus cerita ini ya!

Dari DSB: Daging tikus? Dibeli pake uang rakyat? Oh abang tukang bakso, kenapa anda jadi kayak om Gayus gini? *pundung* Padahal mie bakso rasa aspal plus bakwan beling itu favorit saya... Ah, oot! Silakan lanjutkan ngakaknya~ jangan sampe keselek tuh bakso!

**Baka**-**pon** yang suka manjat pohon sambil makan klepon:

Dari Hiro: Yo! Pak Lurah (ngaku sembarangan) di sini~ fic ini nggak penistaan, justru malah promosi dan motivasi ke para pembaca agar bisa ke negara-negara alay di sana (ngaco!). Ngakak atau prihatin? Jawabannya gampang, kasih 1000 USD ke saya! *mulai lagi matre!Nesia*. Teletabis bertebaran karena mereka ingin menghiasi langit malam ini seperti bintang (yang malah kayak rambut ketombean)

Dari DSB: Gimana manteb kan? *busungin lapar* Untung udah saya kasih tau via fb, kalo enggak mungkin anda udah ketinggalan, mas. GilTonio alay? Udah, mereka mah terima nasib aja, emang mereka pantes jadi alay kok. Himne-himne ngawur? Maklum banyak terinspirasi dari tukang sol sepatu yang hobi nyanyi lagu metal ngawur di depan rumah saya. Teletabis bertebaran? Hoho, saya dulu ngepens sih, jadi dibawa-bawa. Paling suka nistain si Tinky Winky, karena selain namanya rada ajib, dia juga rada bences, suka bawa2 tas (jeh, masih apal). Anda mau kasih saya jempol? Waah~ mau~ *bawa2 piso buat motong jempol anda*


End file.
